Pegitan/Gallery
Images of Pegitan from ''Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. Gallery Pegitan Asahi Profile.png|Pegitan's profile from Asahi's website Pegitan_Asahi_Profile_2.png|Pegitan's 2nd profile from Asahi's website Healin' Good Poster.jpg|Official poster HGPC01_Pegitan_is_worried.jpg|Pegitan is worried HGPC01 The Healing Animals are ready for duty.jpg|The Healing Animals are ready for duty Touch Healing Animals reaching out to their partners.jpg|Healing Animals reaching out to their partners Touch Nodoka and Chiyu stare at Hinata.jpg Touch Nodoka and Hinata chasing after Chiyu.jpg Touch Nodoka catches up to Chiyu and Hinata.jpg Touch The girls at the hot springs.jpg|The girls at the hot spings The Healing Sticks in the opening.png|The Healing Sticks in the opening Touch Chiyu Fontaine.jpg|Pegitan and Chiyu Touch The Cures are ready to fight.jpg|The Cures are ready to fight Touch End of OP.jpg Healin' Good Sponsor Card with the girls.jpg|Sponsor Card with the girls HGPC01 Title.jpg|Pegitan, Nyatoran, Latte and Rabirin in title HGPC01_Pegitan_questions_what_Teatinu_meant_by_'squeeze_the_paw_of_my_heart'.jpg|Pegitan questions what Teatinu meant by "squeeze the paw of my heart" HGPC01_Nyatoran_and_Pegitan_wonder_why_they_need_to_find_a_human_doctor.jpg|Pegitan and Nyatoran wonder why they need to find a human doctor HGPC01_Pegitan_just_wants_a_partner_who's_nice.jpg|Pegitan just wants a partner who's nice HGPC01_Nyatoran_gets_that_the_world_is_in_danger.jpg|Pegitan gets that the world is in danger HGPC01_Pegitan_asks_Rabirin_if_she's_okay.jpg|Pegitan asks Rabirin if she's okay HGPC01_Pegitan_and_Rabirin_run_for_their_lives.jpg|Pegitan and Rabirin run for their lives HGPC01 The Healing Animals carry Latte.jpg|The Healing Animals carry Latte HGPC01_Nyatoran_tells_Rabirin_to_come_back.jpg|Pegitan tells Rabirin to come back Healin' Good Eyecatch.jpg|Pegitan and the girls in the eyecatch HGPC01_Rabirin_turns_around_to_see_what_the_Megabyogen_is_doing.jpg HGPC01 Nodoka saying Latte needs to go to the hospital.jpg HGPC01 Nyatoran and Pegitan tell Nodoka that Latte won't get better until the Megabyogen is defeated.jpg|Pegitan and Nyatoran tell Nodoka that Latte won't get better until the Megabyogen is defeated HGPC01_Nyatoran_and_Pegitan_look_at_each_other.jpg|Pegitan and Nyatoran look at each other look at each other HGPC01_Rabirin_dragging_Nodoka_out_of_the_way.jpg|Pegitan holding Nodoka out of the way HGPC01 Nodoka listens to what the Flower Element Spirit is saying.jpg|Pegitan listens to what the Flower Element Spirit is saying HGPC01 Nodoka is told to give the Element Bottle to Latte.jpg HGPC02 The Healing Animals look through the window.jpg|The Healing Animals look through the window HGPC02 Pegitan and Nyatoran tell Nodoka about the Healing Room Bag.jpg|Pegitan and Nyatoran tell Nodoka about the Healing Room Bag HGPC02_Pegitan's_room.jpg|Pegitan's room HGPC02 The Healing Animals eating some riceballs.jpg|The Healing Animals eating some riceballs HGPC02 The Healing Animals have to keep a low profile.jpg|The Healing Animals have to keep a low profile HGPC02 The Healing Animals after Nodoka asks about the Byogens.jpg|The Healing Animals after Nodoka asks about the Byogens HGPC02 Healing Animals upset at the Byogens.jpg|The Healing Animals upset at the Byogens HGPC02_Nyatoran_wanted_to_see_what_school's_like_and_Pegitan_doesn't_like_being_alone.jpg|Pegitan doesn't like being alone HGPC02 Being a Pretty Cure must be kept a secret.jpg|Being a Pretty Cure must be kept a secret HGPC02 Rabirin is sure Nodoka will break records considering how amazing she was as Grace.jpg HGPC02 The Healing Animals watch over Nodoka.jpg|The Healing Animals watch over Nodoka HGPC02 Rabirin is horrified.jpg|Pegian is horrified HGPC02 Rabirin can't work together with Nodoka.jpg HGPC02 Pegitan wonders why Rabirin can't be with Nodoka.jpg|Pegitan wonders why Rabirin can't be with Nodoka HGPC02_Pegitan_realizes_Rabirin_still_cares_for_Nodoka.jpg|Pegitan realizes Rabirin still cares for Nodoka HGPC02 Nodoka thanks Latte.jpg HGPC02_Pegitan_and_Nyatoran_notice_how_nice_it_is_to_have_a_partner.jpg|Pegitan and Nyatoran notice how nice it is to have a partner HGPC02 Chiyu sees Nodoka talking to the fairies.jpg|The fairies talking to Nodoka HGPC03_Pegitan_watches_the_battle.jpg|Pegitan watches the battle HGPC03_Chiyu_asks_Pegitan_if_he_can_fight_like_Rabirin.jpg|Pegitan asks Chiyu if he can fight like Rabirin HGPC03_Pegitan_has_no_confidence.jpg|Pegitan has no confidence HGPC03_Chiyu_admits_she_heard_the_Healing_Animals_chatting_in_the_bath_house.jpg|Chiyu admits she heard the Healing Animals chatting in the bath house HGPC03_Pegitan_looks_back_at_Chiyu.jpg|Pegitan looks back at Chiyu HGPC03_Power_forms_as_Chiyu_and_Pegitan's_fingers_meet.jpg|Power forms as Pegitan and Chiyu's fingers meet HGPC03_Pegitan_as_the_light_shines_brighter.jpg|Pegitan as the light shines brighter HGPC03_Pegitan_tells_Chiyu_to_put_the_Water_Element_Bottle_onto_the_Healing_Stick.jpg|Pegitan tells Chiyu to put the Water Element Bottle onto the Healing Stick Healing_Stream_Fontaine_and_Pegitan_wish_the_Megabyogen_a_nice_recovery.jpg|Pegitan and Fontaine tell the Megabyogen to take care Healin' Good Sponsor Card with the Cures.jpg|Sponsor Card with the Cures Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster Miracle Leap visual 13 Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with the 13 Cures leaping out of the clock Add a photo to this gallery Miracle Leap Visual with Miraclun summoning Miracle Lights.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Miraclun summoning Miracle Lights Miracle Leap Visual with Healin' Good Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Healin' Good Cures Category:Galleries